El Sillón Azul
by PerlaNegra
Summary: “Quiero follarte aquí mismo, sobre ese sillón azul. Tan duro y tan largo que te sacaré a pedazos el alma del cuerpo”. Oneshot escrito para Caribelleih como regalo de cumple. SLASH Harry/Draco


**Título: **El Sillón Azul

**Autora: **Perla Negra

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **Romance/PWP

**Resumen: "**Quiero follarte aquí mismo, sobre ese sillón azul. Tan duro y tan largo que te sacaré a pedazos el alma del cuerpo".

**Nota: **Escrito para **Caribelleih** por su cumpleaños y basado en un art de **MaryKaArt** (el link, al final).

* * *

**El Sillón Azul**

Draco se apareció a pocos metros de la dirección que le había sido proporcionada, y de inmediato, el calor agobiante del lugar lo golpeó como si el mismísimo diablo le hubiera soltado un derechazo con el brazo cubierto en llamas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, comenzando a sudar casi de inmediato. No por nada el maldito caserío de Brogdale era considerado como uno de los lugares más calientes de Inglaterra.

Draco echó un vistazo al alrededor, agradeciendo internamente por traer su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta tras la nuca. Se apartó los mechones de la frente mientras divisaba una pequeña casa detrás de una huerta de manzanos.

Ahí tenía que ser.

Caminó a toda prisa con la varita en alto, intentando evitar hacer mucho ruido mientras pisaba hojas secas y deseando salir lo más pronto posible del lugar. Con todas sus defensas en alerta. Si todo salía como se había planeado, esa noche se fraguaría ahí mismo el golpe que pondría fin a la demente carrera del Señor Oscuro como el mayor terrorista mágico de todos los tiempos. Algo que todos ansiaban ya.

Llegó hasta la puerta y no se molestó en golpear; usando la varita, la abrió bruscamente. No se sorprendió de que no hubiera protecciones impidiéndolo; después de todo, si el morador del lugar era quien había dicho ser, lo estaría esperando.

El interior de la casa estaba bien iluminado, situación que permitió que Draco revisara rápidamente todo el lugar_. _A excepción de unas pocas cosas, el lugar estaba casi exento de muebles, era muy viejo y apestaba a humedad. _Y estaba caliente. _Todavía más que afuera. Draco resopló mientras dada un paso dentro con la varita al ristre. Pero, ¿acaso el mejor mago de su generación no era capaz de conjurar un hechizo de ventilación, enfriamiento o algo por el estilo?

—Deja de usar magia de una puta vez, si no quieres que los dos estemos muertos en menos de lo que canta una sirena —escuchó la voz de Potter exactamente detrás de él.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Sin bajar la varita y apuntándole al héroe de pacotilla. —Si de verdad eres quien dices ser, demuéstralo —exigió.

Potter, quien había cambiado sus horripilantes gafas redondas por unas muy modernas y oscuras, y que además traía unas tiras adhesivas en el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz, no se amedrentó. Sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó a Draco y susurró:

—Godric se la chupaba a Salazar. —Ante la mención de la clave acordada, Draco se relajó. Era Potter, en efecto—. Bonita contraseña, Malfoy. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo o es la fantasía general entre los de Slytherin?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con altanería. Vagamente le cruzó por la cabeza que era la primera vez que lo hacía en días. —Por favor, Potter. Todos en el colegio sabíamos que eso fue lo que ocurrió realmente entre los fundadores. ¿No leíste _La Historia de Hogwarts_? Era obvio que Gryffindor estaba hasta las manitas por Slytherin.

Potter levantó una mano y Draco volvió a tensarse. Pero el héroe sólo se tomó las gafas y las bajó un poco, mostrando sus enormes ojos ocultos tras ellas. Draco tragó. No recordaba que éstos fueran tan verdes y que brillaran tan perversamente.

—Lindo breviario cultural, Malfoy. ¿Algún otro ejemplo que quieras darme?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco sin perder el ritmo—. En la historia se ha demostrado en mil ocasiones la misma enseñanza: _Divide__ et vinces_, tal como lo dijo Julio César por primera vez.

Potter sonrió más. Mucho más y Draco se sintió flaquear. Lo que no conseguían hacer hordas de aurores tras él lo lograba el maldito Potter con un solo gesto seductor. Claro que tampoco ayudaba que el imbécil trajera una chaqueta de cuero café desabrochada sin nada más debajo, mostrando su lampiño y bien formado pecho y estómago.

_Mierda, _repitió Draco, aunque en esa ocasión sólo fue mental.

—Puedo suponer que me has traído lo que te pedí, entonces —dijo Potter con las gafas todavía a medias del puente de la nariz, dejando esos malditos ojos de ensueño al descubierto.

Draco asintió mientras se sacaba con la mano izquierda un vial de su pantalón. Con la derecha aún empuñaba la varita y no tenía pensado guardarla. Potter era peligro. Sino lo era de una manera, lo era de otra.

Le tendió el pequeño frasco a Potter y éste lo cogió casi de inmediato. Draco lo observó mirar el par de negros cabellos que reposaban dentro del recipiente de cristal, pensativo y sobrecogido. Aprovechó el momento de distracción para pasear los ojos por encima del mago.

Tenían, al menos, un par de años sin haberse visto. Desde que habían dejado el colegio, para ser exactos. Ambos sabían que peleaban del mismo lado aunque movidos por intereses bastante diferentes, lo que les llevaba a relacionarse una y otra vez con las mismas personas, pero, hasta ese momento, jamás se habían encontrado.

Sin embargo, un par de días antes Potter había declarado estar listo para vencer al Señor Oscuro y para ello había requerido un cabello de la persona más cercana en ese momento al Lord. Y Draco había sido el encargado de robarlo a su tía Bellatrix y entregarlo en persona al Niño-que-vivió.

Pero nadie jamás le había contado que el jodido héroe se había convertido en un monumento a lo sexual.

Draco tragó mientras retiraba los ojos del paquete que estaba a la altura de la entrepierna y que los vaqueros azules de Potter dejaban entrever generosamente. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la de Potter.

—Lestrange, ¿verdad? —preguntó Potter.

Draco asintió por toda confirmación. —Te traje un par, por si acaso necesitas más de una dosis de la poción…

Potter le tendió la mano. Draco se interrumpió ante el gesto y sólo atinó a mirarlo sin saber qué hacer.

Potter sonrió y con las cejas le hizo una seña hacia su mano extendida. —Vamos, Malfoy, que no muerdo. Sólo quiero agradecértelo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Yo recuerdo una ocasión en que tú rechazaste mi mano, Potter.

Éste bajó la mano, pero su sonrisa no amainó ni un ápice. —Así es. Y no te voy a decir que lo lamento, porque no es así.

Draco bufó. —Bien. Si no hay nada más que agregar, creo que es hora que regrese a…

—Te ves acalorado, Malfoy —lo cortó Potter—. ¿No quieres beber algo antes de irte?

Draco se le quedó mirando durante un breve instante, no comprendiendo qué era lo que pretendía Potter con eso. Le hablaba de tomar un trago como si fuera una visita social o como si ellos fueran los grandes amigos. Definitivamente, la guerra y tanta muerte lo habían trastornado.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Potter —afirmó con voz pausada.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Tal vez mañana mismo a estas horas no tendremos más magos oscuros a quien derrotar. ¿No es ese motivo suficiente para celebrar?

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero se encontró que no supo qué decir. Por supuesto que era motivo para celebrar. Esa guerra de mierda llevaba tres años ya y todos ansiaban la paz. La tranquilidad de saber que no regresarías a casa y encontrarías la marca oscura encima de ella y a toda tu familia muerta.

—Supongo, pero…

Eso bastó para que Potter sonriera. —Créelo o no, en el refrigerador encontré un vino casero que está delicioso. Supongo que estará hecho con las mismas frutas que poseen los granjeros en esta huerta.

Draco arrugó el gesto ante la sola posibilidad de tomar _un brebaje _producido por muggles. —Mira, Potter, agradezco tu gentileza, pero de verdad tengo…

Potter, ordinario y grosero como siempre, simplemente lo ignoró. Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina de la casa. Una mesa destartalada con una silla, un pequeño refrigerador y una estufa que parecía desbaratarse de vieja, era todo lo que la integraba.

Potter se agachó para alcanzar una botella de vidrio verde dentro del refrigerador, obsequiándole a Draco una vista envidiable de su compacto trasero. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el calor, recorrió la piel de Draco.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y tiró de la cadena de cuero que traía puesta. El dije de plata en forma de serpiente se le había pegado a la piel por culpa del sudor y le estaba picando.

—Parece ser que los dueños del lugar sólo utilizan esta casa cuando cuidan de su huerta —decía Potter dándole la espalda a Draco mientras descorchaba el vino y lo servía en dos copas delgadas—. Seguramente tienen otra propiedad en el pueblo.

—Seguramente —repitió Draco con voz tensa. Como si le importara la vida y obra de los muggles dueños de ese infierno. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y volver a la frescura de Wiltshire—. Escucha, Potter…

Éste, ignorándolo completamente, se paró frente a él con sendas copas de vino en cada mano. —A salud de la victoria, Malfoy —masculló.

Hipnotizado por la ronca voz y por el aroma afrutado de la bebida, Draco olvidó cualquier resolución tomada segundos antes y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogió la copa que el cretino le estaba ofreciendo.

—Salud —dijo, levantándola brevemente antes de llevársela a los labios. Dio un sorbo y se sorprendió. Potter tenía razón. El vino era delicioso y en suma medida, refrescante.

Dejó que el líquido ámbar se deslizara por su garganta y le otorgara a su acalorado cuerpo un poco de la tan ansiada frescura. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había bebido todo el contenido de su copa y Potter estaba quitándosela de las manos para volvérsela a llenar.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Potter—. ¿Gustas sentarte? —lo invitó, señalando el único sillón en todo el lugar, uno antiguo y lleno de polvo, de color azul cielo.

—¿Y tú…? —comenzó a preguntar Draco, pero Potter lo interrumpió mientras cogía la silla que estaba junto a la mesa de la cocina.

—Yo usaré ésta.

La arrastró hasta dejarla frente al sillón azul y, acto seguido, se sentó en ella. Draco caminó hasta él y le hizo compañía acomodándose a su vez en el viejo sillón.

Levantó la copa de nuevo hacia Potter y éste le correspondió el gesto. —A tu salud, Potter. Por la victoria.

Potter sonrió ante lo dicho por Draco. —Vaya, Malfoy. No pensé que me tuvieras en tan alta estima.

Draco rodó los ojos. —No es estima, Potter. Sólo instinto de supervivencia. Si ganas tú, gano yo. Así de simple.

Potter, que parecía haber adquirido bastante cinismo con el paso de los años, no dejó de sonreír ante lo dicho por Draco. Levantó su copa que también acababa de volver a llenar, y brindó. —Por mí, y por todos, entonces. Por _nuestra_ victoria sobre Voldemort.

Ambos se tomaron de un trago la bebida. Draco podía sentir los ojos de Potter clavados en él aunque no los podía ver. Esos malditos anteojos oscuros lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

—¿Puedes ver una mierda con esas gafas, Potter?

Antes de responder, Potter levantó la mano con la que no sostenía la copa y se quitó las gafas, observándolas como si no recordara que las traía puestas.

—Claro que puedo ver —respondió mientras se las colocaba de nuevo—. Tienen varios hechizos: Hermione les colocó el aumento que necesito por mi defecto en la vista, funcionan como gafas de sol durante el día y como gafas normales si está oscuro. Ella insistió que el cambio me venía bien y que tal vez me hiciera un poco menos reconocible.

—¿Fue por eso que también te cubriste la cicatriz? —preguntó Draco señalando con un dedo el lugar en su frente donde Potter tenía las venditas—. No creo que los mortífagos sean tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta. ¿No crees?

Potter volvió a sonreír. —Lo hago sobre todo para evitar las preguntas de los muggles. A la mayoría les sorprende la forma de relámpago que tiene y yo estoy tan harto de ello que podría vomitar.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo. _¿Comprendiendo? _Uf, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el héroe si ya estaba comenzando a ponerse en sus zapatos. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que…

Colocó la copa en el suelo e hizo un intento por ponerse de pie. —Si no hay nada…

—¿Has pensado que, tal vez, mañana, las cosas no salgan como esperamos y sea yo el que muera, en vez de Voldemort?

Draco miró a Potter. A pesar de lo funesto de la pregunta, el mago no parecía asustado. —Por supuesto que lo he pensado —respondió Draco—. De hecho, me paso cada jodido día preguntándome cómo un inepto como tú podrá vencerlo.

Potter soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a juguetear con su copa vacía, pasándola de una mano a otra. —Ya somos dos los que pensamos eso, entonces. —Levantó la cara y clavó su mirada en Draco, o al menos eso era lo que parecía—.Y en vista de que mañana podría ser mi último día sobre la tierra, ¿no te gustaría ayudar a esta pobre alma a cumplir su último deseo antes de morir?

Draco lo miró con enorme desconfianza. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono en que Potter había dicho la última frase. Draco debía estar volviéndose loco. Si no conociera suficiente a Potter, hubiera jurado que éste le estaba coqueteando.

—No lo sé, Potter. Generalmente no me caracterizo por andar sintiendo compasión por los demás.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Te aseguro que este deseo también es tuyo.

A pesar del enorme y agobiante calor, Draco no pudo suprimir un escalofrío. Intentó disimular la sorpresa que sentía por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Definitivamente, el idiota estaba coqueteando con él.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber que ese deseo también es mío? —le cuestionó en voz baja, asegurándose de que el tono de su voz no delatara el repentino nerviosismo y la emoción que experimentaba.

Potter sonrió con petulancia antes de contestar. —Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo verte los ojos.

Draco los entrecerró. —Déjate de juegos y dime de una jodida vez qué es lo que quieres, así más pronto podré negarme y largarme de aquí.

Potter no perdió el tiempo ni el ritmo. —Quiero follarte aquí mismo, sobre ese sillón azul. Tan duro y tan largo que te sacaré a pedazos el alma del cuerpo.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. No había duda que la inminencia de la muerte volvía temerarias a las personas hasta el punto de la locura.

—¿Y si digo que no? —pudo preguntar.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Tú te lo pierdes. Y tal vez mañana, aparte de que te encontrarás en un mundo gobernado por un mago demente y malévolo, te arrepentirás de no haber follado conmigo.

Draco se rió. La soberbia de Potter era inmensa pero muy divertida. Fue como si de pronto Draco se hubiera encontrado con un igual con quién competir.

—Y si te cumplo tu deseo… ¿qué obtengo yo a cambio? —preguntó, bromeando a medias.

—El mejor polvo de tu vida, Malfoy.

—Merlín, Potter, si así como fanfarroneas, peleas, el Señor Oscuro no podrá hacer nada contra ti.

Draco todavía no terminaba de decir esa frase cuando Potter ya estaba levantándose de la silla.

—Ni tú tampoco —fue todo lo que dijo antes de quitarse la chaqueta y arrojarla a un lado.

Draco se quedó atónito. ¿De verdad Potter se iba a atrever? Malditos Gryffindor y sus ímpetus. Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Potter ya estaba frente a él, tomándolo de la camisa y tirando de ella para levantarlo.

No bien Draco se había puesto de pie, cuando Potter ya estaba besándolo. El cerebro del primero exigió a su dueño que impusiera más respeto, que arrojara al insolente Potter muy lejos y le hechizara hasta convertirlo en jalea. Pero era precisamente en eso en lo que se estaba volviendo el cerebro de Draco: en jalea. En una masa derretida e hirviente. _Muy caliente._

Potter gimió contra sus labios, oprimiéndolos duramente con la lengua, buscando un hueco por donde colarse. Sus manos, fuertemente aferradas de la camisa de Draco, arrugando la costosa seda y no dejando duda alguna de lo mucho que el estúpido lo estaba deseando.

Draco tampoco pudo negarlo más. Levantó las manos para quitarle las gafas a Potter, quien parecía no dispuesto a dejar de oprimirse contra sus labios así le cayera la casa encima, con todo y los malditos manzanos que había alrededor. Draco aventó las gafas al suelo, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida a la lengua demandante que exigía entrar y que parecía querer metérsele hasta la garganta.

Ante la respuesta positiva de Draco, Potter gimió aún más y de un solo tirón, abrió la camisa del rubio provocando que los botones volaran por todos lados, haciendo eco por el vacío lugar. Irrefrenable, Potter le quitó la camisa deslizándosela por los hombros y brazos, paseando las manos por el torso y la espalda sudorosa de Draco.

Se separó un momento, mirando a Draco a los ojos, sin dejar de mover sus manos hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. —Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Malfoy. Nunca creí que diría eso de ti, pero…

Draco jadeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Potter pellizcaron sus ya rígidas tetillas. Pudo haber respondido que él siempre había pensado que Potter era atractivo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No iba a otorgarle eso tan pronto.

Potter inclinó la cabeza y clavó los dientes en el cuello de Draco, haciéndolo que se doblara hacia atrás de lo bien que se sintió. Ráfagas de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina. Sintió las manos de Potter acariciarle el pecho, sus dedos toquetear su colgante durante un momento, sus movimientos dirigiéndose hacia el broche del cinturón.

Sin dejar de mordisquear y besar la sensible piel de su cuello, Potter se las arregló para abrir el pantalón de Draco. Éste sintió la suave tela resbalar por sus piernas, la anticipación haciéndole bullir la sangre. Las manos de Potter se introdujeron bajo sus calzoncillos y, presta y eficientemente, los mandaron a hacerle compañía a la prenda anterior.

—Mis… mis botas, Potter —jadeó Draco, respirando agitado, los mordiscos de Potter haciéndole ver estrellas debajo de los párpados.

—Ahora me encargo —le respondió el moreno entre besos y mordidas.

Se separó de Draco y lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer sentado sobre el sillón. La repentina lejanía de Potter le dejó a Draco una enorme sensación de vacío y de frío a pesar del intenso calor.

Respirando entrecortado y sintiendo gotas de sudor escurrirle por la sien, Draco pudo mirar su propia erección casi pegada a su vientre, y vagamente se hizo la pregunta de en qué momento su excitación había alcanzado semejante punto de no retorno.

Potter, de pie frente a él, paseaba sus intensos ojos por todo su cuerpo, como si no pudiera creer que tenía a Draco ahí en el sillón, casi desnudo y a punto de dejarse follar por él. No era de sorprenderse, el mismo Draco tampoco podía creerlo.

La ávida mirada de Potter se detuvo en la erección de Draco y éste lo observó relamerse los labios. Dioses, si tan solo Potter usara esa sonrosada y húmeda lengua para algo más que sólo hablar…

Como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, Potter se dejó caer de rodillas. No sin un poco de torpeza y nerviosismo, le quitó las botas a Draco y, posteriormente, el pantalón y su ropa interior. Como si estuviera muriendo de hambre por él, Potter de inmediato abrió las piernas de Draco y se colocó entre ellas, pasando las manos por sus muslos con tanta delicadeza como si fueran de cristal y dejando caer su cabeza directo a su entrepierna.

Draco gimió y elevó las caderas cuando la boca completa de Potter devoró su erección. El empapado ardor de esa cavidad rodeó su miembro haciendo que casi se corra tan solo con eso; los labios de Potter apretándose alrededor de la base de su erección formando un anillo _increíblemente _ajustado, medido, prensando y enloqueciendo, y Draco dejó de pensar y casi de respirar.

Lentamente, Potter fue retirando la boca, moviendo con presteza su lengua y raspando levemente con los dientes. Draco, asombrado por la inesperada habilidad oral del Gryffindor, abrió los ojos para llenarse la pupila con la imagen de la cabeza de Potter sobre su regazo desnudo, con sus enrojecidos labios rodeando su hinchada erección y sus ojos verdes clavados en él.

—Por Dios… —murmuró sin querer, deseando de corazón que Potter no lo hubiese escuchado.

Percibió las manos de éste viajando desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas, introduciéndose debajo de éstas y aferrándolo de su trasero. Y entonces, de un solo impulso fuerte y preciso, Potter tiró de Draco, moviéndolo hacia delante hasta que su espalda quedó vertical en el asiento del sillón y su cabeza apoyada incómodamente en el respaldo, con el cuello adolorido y torcido.

—Potter —se quejó Draco, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. La boca de Potter todavía continuaba resbalándose por toda la extensión de su miembro y eso, _joder, _hacía que cualquier incomodidad careciera de valor.

Sus caderas, completamente ya fuera del asiento del sillón y sostenidas por las fuertes manos de Potter, no cesaban de moverse al mismo ritmo de la mamada que el moreno le estaba otorgando. Las piernas de Draco, completamente abiertas, comenzaron a hormiguearle y él gimió, preparándose para el evidente y brutal orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Pero Potter sumergió un dedo empapado de saliva dentro de su entrada, y el dolor y sorpresa de la intromisión le provocó a Draco una regresión en la inminencia de su clímax.

Draco gimió tanto de placer como por la molestia. Pero el dedo de Potter, hábil en su búsqueda, pronto encontró libre camino hasta su próstata y comenzó a acariciarla con frenesí. Eso, más la lengua y los labios de Potter sobre su miembro lo iban a volver loco, sin duda alguna.

Pronto, ese dedo se convirtió en dos… y casi de inmediato, en tres. Entrando y saliendo de su abertura, Draco los percibía acariciándolo y ayudándolo a relajarse, provocándole las indescriptibles sensaciones que le eran tan conocidas y que él adoraba. Siempre, cuando se hacía una paja, acostumbraba meterse un par de dedos; simplemente, le encantaba la manera en que _eso _se sentía.

Lentamente, Potter retiró los dedos mientras le daba una particularmente viciosa chupada a su miembro, y Draco jadeó por la combinación de sensaciones.

—¿Listo, Malfoy? —escuchó que Potter le preguntaba justo inmediatamente después de quitarle la boca de encima.

Draco abrió los ojos y observó el rostro sonrojado de Potter, a su propia erección brillante por la saliva de éste y los brazos del otro moviéndose frenéticos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

En un santiamén Potter se hubo quitado pantalón, botas y calzoncillos. Se hincó de nuevo entre las piernas de Draco y, sosteniéndoselas de la parte interior de los muslos, se las levantó por encima de las caderas.

Draco observaba, sin poder dar crédito de cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. Tal vez se hubiera sentido un poco avergonzado, pero la mirada lasciva que Potter tenía no daba pie para tal cosa. Potter lo deseaba con intensidad, no había duda, y eso, lo hacía sentirse bastante halagado y seguro de él mismo.

El moreno abrió la boca en un mudo jadeo y arqueó las cejas en un gesto de intensa concentración mientras admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de Draco.

—Eres jodidamente bello. Tu piel es tan suave, Malfoy, justo como la imaginé y… Dios, te ves tan bien aquí, sobre este sillón, con tu deliciosa polla goteando por mí, Merlín, Malfoy… Voy a follarte hasta matarte…

Draco cerró los ojos cuando sintió la punta de la erección de Potter introduciéndose un poco dentro de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse y así, poco a poco, el miembro imposiblemente duro y grueso del Gryffindor hizo de su entrada hogar temporal.

—Oh, por Dios —jadeó Draco. La sensación era tan buena que no podía creerlo. No tenía punto de comparación a nada que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

El placer era inmenso, la sensación de amplitud en su culo era fenomenal. Sintió la manera en que su propia erección respondía pegando un respingo, ansiosa por correrse ya.

Potter levantó aún más las piernas de Draco hasta apoyarle las pantorrillas sobre sus hombros, y de pronto se inclinó sobre éste, descansando todo su peso y provocando que su erección se sumergiera dentro del culo de Draco a un nivel que éste jamás hubiera creído posible.

Draco gimió largamente. Sus propios muslos sobre su pecho, el pesado cuerpo musculoso y sudoroso de Potter encima suyo y él doblado completamente sobre ese viejo y polvoroso sillón azul.

—Joder —jadeó Potter—. Te-te… qué bien te sientes, Malfoy, _joder…_

Potter apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón, y de esa manera, se impulsó para levantar las caderas, haciendo que su miembro resbalara del culo de Draco casi hasta salir por completo.

Draco no tenía idea si Potter estaba hincado sobre el piso mugroso o si tenía las piernas estiradas, no sabía si tendría fuerza suficiente para levantarse una y otra vez con el mero impulso de sus brazos. No sabía ni le importaba, mientras continuara entrando y saliendo de él de aquella manera, empujándolo con fervor contra el sillón, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el respaldo, rozando su sensible próstata, volviéndolo loco. Haciéndolo casi llorar de lo bien que se sentía, de lo increíble que era ver cumplida su más cara fantasía.

Llevando un brazo hacia atrás, Draco se apoyó del sofá como pudo, y su otra mano se dirigió automáticamente hacia su erección.

—Oh, sí, Draco, tócate… —le masculló Potter cuando Draco comenzó a acariciarse, tratando de seguir el mismo ritmo que las fuertes estocadas que Potter le estaba otorgando—. Te ves… se ve genial, tu polla… Dios, Draco… Así…

Como si eso hubiera sido lo que Potter estaba esperando, incrementó la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones, haciendo a Draco gemir ruidosamente cuando se vio irremediablemente arrastrado al mejor orgasmo de su vida mientras Potter se la clavaba una y otra vez y él se acariciaba hasta explotar y empapar su pecho y el de Potter con su viscosa esencia.

Potter gimió roncamente como si alguien lo hubiese herido, haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos y, aún presa de las brumas de su fabulosa liberación, pudiera apreciar el gesto de fascinante placer que Potter tenía en el rostro.

La boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo repentinamente inmóvil sobre el de Draco. Éste pudo sentir la manera en que el miembro de Potter explotaba dentro de él, y el mero pensamiento lo hizo gemir y retorcer el cuerpo.

Potter terminó y se dejó caer completamente encima de Draco, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, y éste consideró darle un tiempo para recuperarse antes de levantarse y hechizarlo por semejante atrevimiento. Pero mientras eso pasaba, suspiró y decidió dejarse llevar.

Casi ahogado por el peso del joven héroe, Draco llevó uno de sus brazos a la espalda de Potter y deslizó los dedos por encima de su piel cubierta de sudor.

—Malfoy… —comenzó Potter y Draco detuvo su caricia tan abruptamente como había empezado.

—¿Si? —preguntó, incierto.

—¿Sabes por qué no me arrepiento de no haber estrechado tu mano, aquel día en el expreso de Hogwarts?

Draco sabía la respuesta. Había tenido diez años para pensarla, después de todo. —Por supuesto que lo sé, Potter. Porque hubieras sido mi amigo y yo te habría arrastrado a Slytherin, al lado oscuro y toda esa mierda, arruinando tu reputación.

El cuerpo de Potter vibró y Draco supo que se estaba riendo.

—Cerca, pero no completamente —masculló Potter encima de la piel del cuello de Draco. Éste lo sintió depositar un beso ahí antes de que continuara hablando—. Eso nos hubiera llevado a ser amigos, en efecto, y por lo tanto… hoy no hubiera podido hacerte el amor, aquí, encima de este sillón.

Potter hizo una breve pausa antes de incorporarse lo suficiente como para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—Yo nunca tengo sexo con mis amigos, Malfoy —le dijo—. Por lo menos, _no_ con los viejos amigos. —Calidez y esperanza disfrazadas en un tono que aparentaba ser frívolo.

Draco tragó, comprendiendo.

—Bien… —susurró con lentitud—. Si acaso mañana, en contra de todo pronóstico, el Señor Oscuro no termina matándote… Tú y yo, tal vez…

Potter sonrió. Una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que a Draco se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir, Malfoy?

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, intentando que no fuera con la misma intensidad para no delatar su propia emoción.

—Digámoslo así. Pero que esta ocasión sea mucho más que sólo vino afrutado y un sillón azul, por favor. Los Malfoy merecemos lo mejor de lo mejor.

Potter se rió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. —Por eso me tienes a mí —añadió presuntuoso y calló la risa de Draco con un leve mordisco en su labio inferior.

**Fin**

* * *

_Este oneshot lo escribí inspirada en un hermoso fanart que encontré en DeviantArt. Si alguien está interesado en verlo, el link es el siguiente (hay que borrarle los espacios al pegarlo):_

http: / marikaart. deviantart. com /art/ SLASH-BlueChair-88964987

_Gracias por leer! :-)_


End file.
